Past Mistakes, Unknown Feelings
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Normalmente se necesita un ligero empujón para entender que estas enamorado, pero en este caso, es más una patada con la bota y casi gritarlo mientras cae. La Bestia Guardiana si que era un tonto.#One-Shot/Drabble(?)#ZafiraxArf#Spoilers(?)#Semi-AU(?)


**Las hermosas vacaciones llegan a su fin, y con ello el regreso a la pe… preciosa y maravillosa escuela, ¡Hurra! TTvTT. No la verdad no, pero hay que hacerse a la idea ni modo =3=.**

 **Una historia sobre un par muy adorable de este anime/manga que amo-adoro con todo mi corazón y agradezco haber visto – leído aun no, pero pronto XDD –**

 **Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha es una producción de Seven Arcs.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Error fue el haber sido descubiertos por la _Time-Space Administration Bureau_ mientras realizaban la recolección de Magia para el _Book of Darkness_ y salvar la vida de su ama. Error haberse dejado influenciar tan profundamente por aquellas magas, distrayéndoles de su preciada misión. Y por sobre todo, engañarla para que no se preocupara.

* * *

\- Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – pregunto cierta familiar de cabellera anaranjada sentándose junto a un hombre de tez morena y cabellera albina. – Me estas ignorando, Zafira. – reclamo indignada, viendo al mencionado seguir mirando al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban Vivio y Einhart.

\- Testarossa fue a una misión con Signum –Arf levanto una ceja y bufo. Ella ya lo sabía, acaso no entendía porque estaba aquí.

\- ¿Estás de niñera de Vivio? – pregunto, en un intento de cambiar la conversación, pero de nueva cuenta solo se dedicaba a ver a las dos magas de estilo hibrido pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. – …

\- …

* * *

Ese día en que sus puños chocaron, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, él mismo cometió un error. Guardar la imagen de aquella mujer en su mente, como si fuera un tesoro, sin embargo no tardó mucho en descartar tales tonterías, la prioridad… Hayate, nada más y nada menos.

No encontraba un sentido a mantener su apariencia humana, cuando es una Bestia Protectora, además así le es mucho más fácil moverse, entonces, ¿Por qué se molestaba al ver a la familiar de Fate Testarossa en una versión infantil de sí misma?

¿Podrían ser aquellos pensamientos de hace tantos años que ignoro al ser innecesarios?, absurdo, no había sentido en ello. La vida de su ama no corría peligro, ahora los _Wolkenritter_ se encontraban a disposición del _Bureau_ como miembros activos. Además la familiar de Testarossa no se involucraba demasiado con el _Bureau -_ no como en aquellos años, donde su ama era tan solo una niña -.

* * *

\- Zaphira, ¿a ti te gusta Alph? – la pregunta era rara en sí, ¿gustar?, ¿En qué sentido?, ¿Y qué exactamente?, todo aquello terminaba en un incómodo silencio, aunque a él eso no le importaba mucho. – No me dirás? – insistió Vivio cruzada de brazos e inflando las mejillas.

\- En realidad, no sé qué debo responder – confeso sintiéndose ridículo. Vivio pestañeo un par de veces, pasándose una mano por la cara. - ¿Por qué siempre me preguntan eso?

\- Porque eres demasiado obvio. – soltó molesta. La pobre Bestia Guardiana seguía perdido, pudo ver como un par de cabelleras conocidas se asomaban detrás de un pilar y volvían a refugiarse detrás de este. Las amigas de Vivio y ¿Arf? – Nanoha Mamá, dijo "Zafira la ve de modo que transmite todos sus sentimientos. Es adorable" y Fate Mamá, "Arf, últimamente me pregunta mucho sobre Zafira", ¿entiendes?

\- No

\- ¡COMO QUE NO! – grito colérica. Zafira dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, la de ojos bicolor respiro profundamente y exhalo con lentitud. Sonrió dulcemente juntando sus manos – Lo diré de otro modo. ¿Protegerías a Arf a costa de tu vida, como con Hayate-san? – la mirada que Vivio le dirigió mostraba total seriedad. Zafira permaneció en silencio, como si meditara la respuesta, pudo haber dicho no, ya que no conocía de mucho a la _Familiar_ de Testarossa, y solo habían compartido el campo de batalla en aquella ocasión, por tanto, no le debería una lealtad tan grande como con Hayate, o camaradería – en el caso de Signum y Fate –, pero de nueva cuenta espiaron por detrás de la pared, y sus ojos parecían a punto de derramar lágrimas.

\- … Quizás… - susurro girando su rostro en la dirección contraria, lo cual no duro al escuchar el grito de emoción de Vivio, incitando a las chicas a salir de detrás del muro. – Pero que…

\- Arf-san y tú, tienen mucho de qué hablar – dejo a la mencionada, frente a él. La rubia sonreía, deseándole buena suerte a la mujer lobo, a pesar de que ella rogaba silenciosamente para que no se fuera. – Adiós.

\- ¡Vivio, espera! – las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo. Arf giro casi como un robot, sonriendo nerviosamente con las mejillas sonrosadas – Je je je… y… entonces… ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Arf

\- ¡Si!

\- Todos me preguntan si tú me gustas, y ahora Vivio si yo daría mi vida por ti. – los nervios de Arf bajaron al suelo, este hombre seguía siendo demasiado… distraído – Incluso Signum y… - sintió un pequeño jalón en su mano y con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caminar– Donde…

\- Hay una nueva repostería en _Midchilda_ , y como Fate no está, tú me acompañaras. – se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido – Oh y para que lo sepas… ¡Es una cita! – aclaro para evitar preguntas y situaciones aún más bochornosas.

\- ¿Cita?

\- Si, cuando dos… dos personas van a divertirse. – explico de manera simple, apretando el agarre, sin dejar de ver hacia adelante – Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Pero el más grande de los errores fue ser tan distraído como para no notar que sus pensamientos se convirtieron en sentimientos, los cuales Arf correspondía completamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer ^^**

 **Disculpen el posible ooc/occ – XD no recuerdo como se escribe – total, hace falta un poco más de ZaphiraxAlph, además es una situación medio cómica/incomoda XDDD, sobre todo si te pones a pensar en la pobre de Alph que intenta simpatizar con Zaphira que es tan serio y reservado – ¿ambas son lo mismo?, si creo que si XD, ¡dios!**

 **Nos vemos luego**


End file.
